New start, ive missed you
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: Ryuuji had been missing taiga and sat along on a bench, something in his pocket he had gotten her a long time ago. When he decides to go back he  sees a small figure with golden hair walking down the street ahead of him :O


Ryuuji sat on a bench barrying his face into his red scarf as the cold september air hit his face. He didnt know how long he had been siting there but he didnt

want to move, he had come to miss someone very much that day. Taiga, he was listening to music when he looked up at the empty apartment and his heart started

acheing, he ended up here by a running river. He sighed closing his eyes, it had already been two years and she had only sent him a very random pictures that

she probably sent everyone else of things he couldnt make out. He knew if he didnt stand up in that moment he wouldve probably cried, he shoved his hands in

his pockets and looked up at the blue sky, cold gray clouds danceing by. When he breathed you could see his breath as it curld and disapeard like smoke. He

walked home slowly watching his breath, he was only half way home when it had already gotten dark though he really didnt care. He walked along the side if the

river stareing down into it with a longing face as they crossed the bridge where he woudve confessed he loved her to her.

When she came back he knew hed be sure

to tell her he loves her, and after that many times after that aswell hed tell her everyday. He pasued covering his mouth with hes arm as he coughed then saw a

small figure in the distance carrying a small back. Her long golden hair swaying in the wind, at first he just walked thinking he was hillusinating, then after

rubing his eyes a couple times and she didnt disapear he broke out in a run "taiga~!, taiga~!" he yelled running faster, she turned to look at him, tears in her

eyes but she was smileing blushing madly as ryuuji stoped infront of her then wraped his arms around her, desprately holding back tears as she hugged him back.

"ive missed you..dont leave again...dont leave me" he whisperd in her ear as the tiny girl hugged him back. "stupid idiot dog, stupid dog" she cried out, she

was crying. He pulled back looking her in the eyes, she had forgotten how good the red scarf was on him and she smiled. "listen taiga" he pasued rubing the

back of his head then continueing "i love you..i love you more then anything...i love you..." he stoped when he saw her exspression as she barried face in one

of her hands then throwing her other one out to punch him in the jaw, it was a light weak one, one he never felt before. "ive missed you ryuuji, i love you to"

she smiled when ryuuji blushed at her. He pulled her in for another hug then a kiss tenderly on the lips, then another one, another one, another one, that night

they couldnt stop kissing, taking in eatchothers warmth and huging eatch other. These kisses wernt like there first kiss when she was so timid, she was still

shy but more confident with them. So..fragile. He had the erge to protect her for the rest of his life, to never let her go. "i wont let you go, not this time

i wont let you slip between my fingers and ill stay with you, love you, protect you forever" he whisperd as he hugged her tighter.

"im not leaving, i wont leave

you ever again, i promise, never in my life will i leave you again..i love you ryuuji" she whisperd back loveingly and ryuuji smiled, he couldnt show how happy

he was at that moment so he smily kissed her again. Something was heavy in his pocket and he rememberd grabing the ring when he left. He looked at her then

got down on one leg "i told you i love you properly, so ill do this properly" taigas eyes widend as ryuuji pulled a small black box from his pocket, he looked

up at her then said the words shed been waiting for, for two years "taiga..will you marry me?" he asked still knealing. She pretended to ponder then ryuuji watched

as her face brightend. And she jumped towrds him knocking him down her arms around his shoulders. "of course i will, i love you ryuuji, stay with me always you

stupid dog...she paused... my stupid dog" she smiled, she sat up and ryuuji smileing lightly to himself sat up as well as she held out her small hand and slid

the ring on "perfect fit" they both whisperd at the same time. Ryuuji smiled "lets get home, ill cook pork cutlets" ryuuji picked her up bridal style and taiga

laughed "stupid dog what are you doing?" she burryd her face in his coat, taking in his wodnerful scent, his warmth "just practiceing" he kissed her on the

forehead. He carryed her home like that and they talked there space away, they got marryed with everyones aproveal, even taigas family. They looked towards the

years they had together and smiled.

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
